piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Career Ending Crashes
The 10 worst crashes with racers ending their career. 10 TBA 9. 2005 CARCA 200 at Nightdona - Dan Spinaver, Joey Motor, Todd Carever, Jeff Spracar, and Ken Wayver (Now races in Xfinity) Bob: Robby Gearhart knows what it takes to get to victory lane at Nightdona. Darrell: We got 2 laps to go. We got Frank here in 2nd. Robby Gearhart's leading this deal. Carever got shuffled back I believe all the way back to 6th so um... tough break getting shuffled back, but that's what happens when you get Frank Rimmel! Bob: OHHHH TROUBLE! JOEY MOTOR SLIDES! I REPEAT! JOEY MOTOR SLIDES! AND WE HAVE SMOKE COMING OUT OF #2 CAR OF REVEY AS WERE RACING TO THE CHECKERED FLAAAG!!!!!!!!!! Darrell: OHHHHH! WE HAVE TODD CAREVER ALL AROUND! OHHHH! WE HAVE CARS EVERYWHERE! 20 CARS! Bob: COMING TO THE CHECKERED FLAG AND THE CAUTION! WHO IS GONNA GET THERE? Darrell: OUCH! Bob: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE GOT CAREVER FLIPPING DOWN THE BACK STRAIGTAWAY! HE LANDS ON ALL FOUR WHEELS! MORE TROUBLE DOWN THE BACK STRAIGHTAWAY! Darrell: OH THE #49 CAR DAN SPINAVER FULL OF FLAMES! Bob: COMING TO THE LINE! GEARHART IS GONNA GET HERE FIRST! RIMMEL RIGHT BEHIND THEM THEN THERE'S REVEY AND GUREARITY! THAT'S THE TOP 4! RACE OFFICIAL TOM IS TELLING US TO SLOW DOWN IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE THERE IS A MAJOR MAJOR SITUATION ON THE BACK STRAIGHTAWAY! Darrell: Margin is under caution and there's debris, oil, fluids, and many more car stuff on the ENTIRE racetrack. Dan Spinaver: I know the 9 and 60 got together and I was trying to get through and right there I got right-reared and I kinda just slid in reverse a little bit and uh, I kinda stopped right in this area and there is gonna be one more coming to hit me and that was all the damage was from. Right about........... there! Bob: Ouch. Dan Spinaver: There ya go. Bob: And that was the first time you've seen it. Isn't it Dan Spinaver: That's my first time I've seen it. Carl Edwards: Mine I guess two? Pretty much all the uninjured racers: NOOOOOOO! TODD CAREVER IS DYING! Todd Carever: It's okay I'm okay. It's my axle that hurts. *Note: In that crash, 17 people had to go into the Infield Care Center. 8. 2005 Los Angeles Tiebreaker Race - The King (He hits The King. The King flips) Bob: Uh oh, trouble! The King's flipping! Darrell: Team Dinoco!! TEAM DINOCO!! (Starts to cry out loud) Lynda: Oh no! 7. 1961 BnL 500 - Henry Wilson (born 1922, not the one born 1976 who races in CARCA) Henry Wilson had a career-ending crash on lap 156 of the 1961 BnL 500 after he got loose and flipped over and landed on his wheels in a similar way to the Hudson Hornet in 1954. Untelevised Version Narrator: Crash ahead! Henry is so gonna die! Henry Wilson crashing over and he would land on his wheels and sure is. ABC Version Spike: Henry Wilson is out of control! One of only two Piston Cup racers born in 1922 is out of control and HE IS OUT THE SPEEDWAY! HE FALLS OFF THE (Popeye Toot) SPEEDWAY! But since the other one born in 1922 retired two years ago HENRY is the last racer racing born in 1922 and now his career is GONE! (Cries very hard) wahhhhh! Pinkie: Ronald Williams born in 1923 (twin brother of Donald Williams) Maxwell Turner born in 1924 is still there and many born between 1926 and 1929 still race. (There was no team radio, team radio was started in 1970) 6. 1954 Fireball Beach 300 - Doc Hudson Untelevised Version Narrator: Oh no, he's in trouble! THE HUDSON HORNET HAS LOST CONTROL! THE HUDSON HORNET HAS LOST CONTROL! CBS Version Pinkie: WOAH LOOK OUT! Spike: And the Hudson Hornet flipping over and over. Pinkie: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! Spike: Well, that's one wrap to know he's still flipping. Pinkie: AND STILL DOES! And he lands on wheels! KIND OF! HE'S STILL ROLLING! 29 TIMES, I SO REPEAT THIS TIME, 29 FREAKING TIMES AS FAR AS I FREAKING ADVICE AND KNOW!!!!! 5. 1975 Heartland 500 - William Axel 4. 1972 Copper Canyon 400 - Lee Cunningham 3. 1988 Daniel 500 - Alex Quint 2. 2018 Nitroade 400 - H.J Hollis Chick: And so Cruz is currently leading with Storm in 2nd place! Wow, it's so exciting! Natalie: We go to the midfield, there goes next-gen Vinyl Toupee, Rich Mixon, Flip Dover and now H.J Hollis Oh no! H.J has hit the wall! He gets some air! HE STARTS FLIPPING OH, MY GOD! Chick: I DON'T (Popeye toot) BELIEVE THIS! HE IS FLIPPING LIKE A MANIAC! Natalie: His tire bursts! He is on fire! This reminds me of Petrolski in 2003 and Inngas in 2002. Chick: STILL FLIPPING! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS SO FREAKING HISTORIC! (30 seconds later) Natalie: HE IS STILL FLIPPING! HE HAS FLIPPED LIKE 30 TIMES AND IS STILL GOING! H.J HAS FLIPPED AND HIT A BUMP ON THE INSIDE WALL AND GONE BEYOND IT! (becomes scared) That was so scary Chick! please tell me he is ok! Chick: It's ok Natalie he will be fine. H.J is a strong next-gen racer, they all are. 1. 1974 BnL 500 - Joe Allen Foyt, Frank Marintire, Rev Pitcar, and Robert Henderson Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments